Ein Kunde kommt selten allein
by strumpfhase
Summary: [Meldis & Strumpfhase] Ein kleiner Laden im Zollgebiete Rohans, sein Besitzer, die Kundin mit der Platinkundenkarte und die äußerst gefährliche Elrondfanatikerin... Wir erbetteln Feedback :)
1. Die Kundin

  
  
  
  
**A/N :** Tja, Meldis () und ich, wollen mit dieser kleinen, wirklich nicht ernst zunehmenden FF, ein wenig Spaß haben und ich persönlich ein Versprechen einhalten, das ich an die Meldis einst gegeben habe... *in erinnerungen schwelg*  
Es ist ein bisschen Parodie hier und da, aber wir können verstehen wenn man von unserem Humor nicht allzu angetan ist. Trotzdem erbitten wir sehnlichst Feedback, egal wie es ausfällt, wir sind auf alles gefasst!  
  
**(Meldis/N :** jaja, ich hab muse für hasi gespielt und ich muss ja mal sagen °g° wiedermal genial was dabei herausgekommen ist °kichert° also have fun!)  
  
  
**Disclaimer :** Herr der Ringe und alles was dazu gehört, "besitzt" J.R.R. Tolkien, Meldis gehört sich selbst ^^ und Strumpfhase gehört mir (Ich gehöre mir... da kann ich ja mal wieder erfolgreich meinen IQ unter Beweis stellen :D)  
  
  
  
Let's start...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ein Kunde kommt selten allein oder Grippe und ihre Nebenwirkungen   
  
  
  
Ein Einkauf beginnt...**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war einmal an einem schönen, warmen Frühlingstag.  
  
Strumpfhase, stolzer Besitzer des Ladens "Halt dich verdammt nochmal Fit mit diesen s*** Kreaturen aus diesem total abgef*ckten am Rande der Welt liegenden Mittelerde" im Zollgebiet Rohans, beginnt vor Langeweile das Geld aus der Ladenkasse zu zählen.  
Bis sich plötzlich die Tür des Ladens mit einem lauten Knall öffnet, die Glöckchen wie wild bimmeln und ein undefinierbares Etwas wild gestikulierend in den kleinen Laden stürmt.  
  
  
Strumpfhase sieht mit Entsetzen, wie die Fische aus dem Anduin in ihren Aquarien unter die Steine huschen und die Vögel aus dem Düsterwald erschrocken aufkreischen. Sogar ein ferner geschockter Grunzer aus den hinten liegenden Lagerhallen ist zu vernehmen!  
  
  
Das Augenmerk des Ladenbesitzers richtet sich nun endlich auf seinen Kunden.  
  
Völlig durch den Wind und mit abgedrehten Haaren steht sie vor ihm :  
  
  
  
(A/N: *trommel wirbel*..................  
  
  
  
*tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatataaaaaaa*)  
  
  
  
  
MELDIS!!!   
  
  
  
  
Hasi's Augen weiten sich vor Freude ins unermessliche und gibt einen ihm nicht ganz untypischen Quicker von sich. Meldis - noch ganz außer Puste - beginnt inzwischen den Laden nach Neuankömmlingen zu scannen (mit ultraschicken Laseraugen!).  
  
  
"Was darf es denn heute sein, Meldilein?" säuselt Hasi in die Stille hinein.  
  
  
Doch Meldis rümpft zu erst ihre gepflegte, zart rosa gefärbte Nase; sie hat den Geruch der neuangekommen Orks gewittert - trotz ihrer kommenden Grippe...  
  
  
  
"Tja... ähm... mich hats auch erwischt..merks schon so langsam hochkrabbeln" Meldis beginnt vor sich hinzugrummeln... "F*ck grippe" ... und beginnt tatsächlich sauer zu werden : "Ich will n kleinen minilegolas der meine grippeviren in mir drin bekämpft!" motzt sie dann im leichten Grippe - Delirium los.  
  
  
  
Und Hasi, der den Beinamen "Das intelligente Wesen" trägt, weiß natürlich sofort Rat : "Wir haben heute unseren Warenbestand erweitert... gehen wir doch einmal kurz nach hinten..." und mit geheimnisvollen Winken schlurft Hasi in Richtung Lagerhalle, dicht gefolgt von der gespannten Meldis...  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N II :** Noch ein kleiner Hinweis - Falls ihr den Drang verpürt selbst einmal ordentlich einkaufen zu müssen, dann meldet Euch einfach über ein Review (*winkt mit dem zaunpfahl*), einer Einkaufsliste und wir werden sehen was sich daraus machen lässt :)  
  
  
Das nächste Kapitel verfasst dann Meldis (wir werden uns abwechseln).   
  
Liebe Grüße,  
Meldis & Strumpfhase   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Der Heiratsantrag

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: s. Kapitel eins (bin ja faul *hehe*)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ein Kunde kommt selten allein oder Grippe und ihre Nebenwirkungen 2. Teil**

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ach Hasi" seufzt Meldis vollkommen erschöpft von der ganzen Jammerei und auch Hasi schaut schon ganz fertig aus der Wäsche (bei der Jammerarie die Meldis da abgezogen hat kein wunder °löl°)  
"Lass uns mal hinten ins Lager gehen und die neue Ware begutachten ja?" fragt Mel das Hasi und beide schlurfen *taps taps taps* müde nach hinten.  
  
"Sag mal hast du da hinten immer noch deine Schnapsflasche stehen?" nuschelt Meldis undeutlich und Hasi nickt grinsend und die eben noch so müden Gemüter werden schneller bis sie schließlich die erlösende Flasche erreicht haben.  
  
~*~ 15 Minuten später ~*~  
  
"Old Mac Donald hat ne Farm hyahyahoooo....und auf der Farm da lebt n Ork..."  
  
grölen die beiden Heldinnen lallend während sie sich in den Armen liegen und einen 1a Wiener Walzer auf dem Balrogfell tanzen. "Uah, Meldis mir wird schlecht!" keucht Hasi nach drei Runden Rechtskreisel vollkommen ausser Atem und auch Mel legt eine Pause ein, indem sie sich einfach auf dem ausgestopften Orkoberkörper stützt, der zu ihrer rechten auf einem der Regale steht.  
  
Hasi hat sich derweilen hinter eines der Regale verzogen und man hört wie es leise murmelnd in der Ware rumkramt. Meldis wird das ganze schließlich zu langweilig und sie folgt Hasi in die unerforschten Gebiete ihres Lagers.  
  
"Mensch Hasi!" staunt Meldi nicht schlecht, als sie sieht welche Ausmasse das Lager hat. "Das ist ja größer als dieser absolut snobistischer Palast von Aragorn! Ich muss ja sagen, Arwen hat wenn es um Möbel geht wirklich einen miesen Geschmack...wie ein altes Stück Orkschei***." Hasi grinst bei diesen Worten wissend und hört auf in einem riesigem Karton rumzuwühlen.  
"Hier habe ich genau das richtige für dich liebste Meldis" säuselt Hasi und hält ihr ein kleines samtrotes Kästchen unter die Nase. "Wasn das Hasi?" nuschelt Meldis mit glänzenden Augen "Willst mich etwa heiraten?"  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
~*~°~*~  
  
  
Jaja...das war nun mein erstes Kapitel hier **grins** und ich weiß fieser cliffhanger nech? Aber es musste einfach sein *hehe* konnte mich mal wieder nicht zurückhalten...also keep on reading ^^ und hoffentlich bis bald!   
  
Die Meldis und das Hasi :o)   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Die Elrondfanatikerin

  
  
  
  
A/N Es geht weiter! Grandios ´ne wahr? Xtra für Leute die wahren Schachsinn mögen ^^  
  
Hoffe Mel du bist zufrieden mit dem Hasen *sich vorsorglich ein Pappschild krallt*  
  
  
Disclaimer :siehe chapter 1 (ich reihe mich bei den Faulen ein *löli*) mit einer Ergänzung : Lareliel gehört ganz allein sich selbst und mit ihrem Review hat sie ein richtiges Eigentor geschossen *mwahahahahahahahaha*  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ein Kunde kommt selten allein oder Grippe und ihre Nebenwirkungen 3.Teil**

  
  
  
  
Das Hasi kullert mit den Knopfaugen und beginnt sein Köpflein gegen die nächstbeste Elbenrüstung zu wummern.  
  
"_Mensch_ Mel!  
Den Heiratsantrag den ich dir noch machen werde, werd' ich wohl kaum in diesem kleinen, schäbigen Laden im Zollgebiete Rohans namens "Halt dich verdammt nochmal Fit mit diesen s*** Kreaturen aus diesem total abgef*ckten am Rande der Welt liegenden Mittelerde" in der hintersten Ecke der Lagerhalle auf diesem schmutzigen Balrogfell machen!"  
  
"Du machst mir echt ´nen Heiratsantrag?  
Ist ja echt lieb von dir aber ich steh' mehr so auf Elben mit Strumpfhosen, weißt du?  
..."  
  
Doch das gestresste Karnickel verfolgt schon gar nicht mehr Meldis nähere Vorzüge beim anderen Geschlecht; legt die geheimnisvolle Schachtel ab und hoppelt wieder zwischen den unzähligen Regalen umher.  
  
Kaum hat unsere überintelligente Meldi bemerkt, dass ihr keine weitere Beachtung mehr geschenkt wird, packt sie die Neugier und sie taumelt - noch ein wenig angetrunken und angeschlagen vom Wiener Walzer - zur Truhe, auf dem sich die Schachtel befindet.  
  
Mit fahrigen Händen öffnet sie das kleine Ding und was guckt sie mit großen, blauen, ängstlichen Augen an?  
  
Klein Legolas mit einem Mini-Köcherchen in dem sich Mini-Pfeilchen befinden und er hält ein Mini-Bögelchen in seinen Mini-Händchen.  
  
"Ach ist der süß!" Will die begeisterte Meldis losquietschen, als ihr auch schon ein winziges Pfeilchen in der Nase steckt.  
  
Während sie aufjault, sucht der kleine Elb das Weite und verschwindet Richtung Hobbit Pfeife in XXL - Größe.  
  
Kaum merkt dies die Kundin (nachdem sie natürlich erfolgreich das Pfeilchen aus ihrem Näschen gezogen hat), klappt sie flink das Kästchen zu, stellt es wieder zurück auf die Truhe und dreht pfeifend Däumchen (A/N: wenn irgendwer von euch kleenen bestien jetzt noch sagt meldilein ist begriffstutzig, der darf höchstpersönlich bekanntschaft mit meinem hämmerchen machen *harrharrharr*).  
  
  
Plötzlich erklingen die Glöckchen der Ladentür und Hasi stürzt aus dem Nichts mit einer besonders gewagten Schmuckschleife in seinen drei Haupthaaren, hervor.  
Im Dauerlauf rennt es aus der Lagerhalle des Ladens.  
  
Nach kürzester Zeit kommt es mit schlotternden Knien wieder und deutet vielsagend mit zitternder Pfote hinter sich.  
  
"Laureliel." Presst Strumpfhase mühsam hervor und Meldis schaut sie groß an.  
  
"Vor der Tür!" Strumpfi beginnt gefährlich zu schwanken und selbst Mel muss sich rasch am Orkkopf neben ihr festhalten.  
  
"Verdammt!  
Was machen wir nur? Diese Elrond-Fanatikerin kauft bestimmt wieder alle neuen Fanartikel des Lords ab." Hasi nickt verängstigt.  
  
"Sie kreischt irgendetwas von einem Elrond den sie kaufen will.  
'SHOPPEN! Ich brauch dringend einen Elrond... frag nicht wofür ... naja, ich wüßte ja schon wofür... *dirty grinz/sabber*!' (A/N: hat sie im Review gesagt ^^) oder so..."  
  
Nun stehen bibbernd unsere beiden Helden in der Lagehalle und wissen weder ein noch aus...   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N : Mel ich denke du hast jetze einen guten Ansatz zum weiterschreiben ^_____^  
Nochmals an Laureliel : wir haben ja gesagt, ihr werdet mit reingebaut ;) ... wenn du aber absolut dagegen bist, dann schreib' eine von uns beiden bitte eine Mail, dann ziehen wir es wieder zurück.  
Währe aber schön, wenn du diesen kleinen Spaß mitmachen würdest *gg*   
  
grüßlis  
Meldis&Hasi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Der MiniLegolas

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ein Kunde kommt selten allein oder Grippe und ihre Nebenwirkungen 4.Teil**

  
  
  
  
"Schei**e" flucht Meldis leise und schmeisst sich mit einem gewagtem Hechtsprung auf Hasi, denn Laureliel besitzt leider das gleiche Laseraugenset wie die Mel und setzt es natürlich auch spontan ein.  
  
"Uaaaaaaah!" brüllt das Hasi überrascht und ehe es sich versieht liegt es auf dem stinkendem Balrogfell und starrt genau auf den kleinen Mini-Legolas, der auch schon wieder wild mit seinem goilen Bogen am rumfuchteln ist.  
  
"Ey Meldis, kann es sein das dir da was dummes passiert ist?" fragt Strumpfi und schaut die Kundin mit der Platinkundenkarte scharf an.  
  
"öööhm...ähm, ehm..." bringt Meldis nur stammelnderweise hervor und hält schnell die eine Hand vor ihre rot leuchtende Nase, die von dem Mini-Pfeil des Mini-Legolas malträtiert wurde. "Nö?" versucht sie einen letzten Rettungsversuch, der aber kläglich scheitert, da sich der Mini-Legolas an Hasis Ohr begeben hat und empört in dessen Ohr kreischt: "DIE war es! Die blöde Kuh hat mich voll angestarrt und dann auch noch angefangen wie wild zu sabbern. WEISST DU EIGENTLICH WIE UNHYGIENISCH DAS IST?!?!?!?!?!?" kreischt der Mini-Legolas vollkommen hysterisch auf Sindarin.  
  
Meldis dreht Däumchen und schaut beleidigt zu Boden "das der gleich immer so übertreiben muss...ein bisschen Sabber hat noch nie jemandem geschadet..." muffelt sie und schaut das Hasi entschuldigend an, die den Mini-Legolas, der immer noch wie eine wildgewordene Furie am keifen ist auf die Pfote und packt ihn zurück in die rote Schachtel.  
  
"Und dir wollte ich einen Heiratsantrag machen?" murrt Strumpfi immer noch ein bisschen beleidigt. Doch das wandelt sich, als draußen wieder der Ruf von Laureliel ertönt. "Lasst mich reiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Ich weiß das ihr da seid!" kreischt sie vollkommen außer sich, und Strumpfhase und Meldis können sehen, wie sich langsam eine Sabberschicht auf der Glasscheibe der Eingangstür bildet. "Siehste die sabbert auch!" sagt Meldis trotzig triumphierend. Das Hasi schüttelt nur den Kopf und kann es kaum fassen.  
  
Als die Fanatikerin dann auch noch anfängt gegen die eh schon lädierte Scheibentür zu hämmern bricht hinten im Lager in der hintersten stinkigen Ecke auf dem nach Balrogpups stinkendem Fell die große Panik aus.  
  
"Was sollen wir bloß tun?!?!?!?" kreischt das Hasi entsetzt und rollt mit den Augen, während die Meldi nur noch vollkommen panisch im Kreis rennt und die Arme verzweifelt in der Luft herumwedeln lässt und schließlich, immer noch sturz betrunken zusammen bricht. Das Hasi hilft ihr netterweise auf und beide lassen sich auf der alten Gartenbank Isildurs nieder, auf der der doofe Kerl eh nie saß, da er ja immer nur mit dem Schei**ring am rummachen war, wie Strumpfi der Meldis früher mal unter Tränen berichtet hatte.  
  
Beide sind vollkommen entmutig und wissen nicht weiter, als auf einmal, °täterätääää° die kleine rote Samtschachtel wieder aufspringt und der Mini-Legolas rausspringt. "ich werde euch retten!" verspricht er mit stolzgeschwellter unbehaarter Brust. Meldis schaut ungläubig doch das Hasi scheint hochgradig begeistert zu sein.  
  
"Ey Strumpfi, wie willst du denn die ganzen neuen Elrondfanartikel verschwinden lassen, hm? Ach nebenbei...diesen goilen 80er Jahre Stirnreif den Elrond immer trägt, damit er sich jünger vorkommt möchte ich auch haben...und das schicke Pantoffelset mit Elrondbildchen vorne drauf auch." Fängt Meldis an aufzuzählen, als es vom Hasi einfach grob unterbrochen wird:  
  
"Halt mal für einen Moment die Schnüss! Elbereth hat mir eine Erleuchtung geschickt...nett von ihr nech? Schließlich hab ich ihr dafür die Frodogummipuppe geschickt...ääähm...uuups...oke anderes Thema." Nuschelt das Hasi verlegen und fährt weiter im Text fort:  
"Ich hab da so ne Idee Meldilein! Hinten in der Ecke hab ich noch alte Gartenerde von dieser Tussi Galadriel stehen, damit wächst alles ganz schnell...Wenn wir das an dem Mini-Legolas ausprobieren würden, meinste der würde wachsen????"  
  
Meldilein zuckt nur mit den Schultern und grinst den kleinen vollkommen verängstigt schauenden Mini-Legolas dämonisch an und sagt dann mit unheilvoller Stimme: "Probieren geht über studieren.."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So liebstes Hasilein...auch ich hoffe ich hab dir genug Anreiz geliefert...  
  
  
Alles liebe :o)  
  
~*~  
  
So! Das war nun das neue Chap und ich hoffe Laureliel ist auch mir nicht allzu böse...hey, mal sehen was aus dir wird ;) vielleicht bist du ja gar nicht so schlimm °gröhl°  
  
Die knuffelischsten Grüße von  
  
Hasi&Meldis   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Meldi & Strumpfi

  
  
**Disclaimer :** Wie gehört uns nix *sniff*   
  
**A/N :** Meldis und ich (strumpfhase) haben uns endlich wieder dazu aufgerafft, weiter zu schreiben. Wir hoffen ihr habt Spaß und lasst evtl. noch einmal eine Review :)   
Aja, das Kapitel entstand in absoluter Gemeinschaftsarbeit!   
  
  
  


**Ein Kunde kommt selten allein oder Grippe und ihre Nebenwirkungen 5.Teil**

  
  
  
  
Dämonisch lachend hoppeln unsere beiden Helden auf den total verängstigten Minilegolas zu... der hat es sich inzwischen wieder anders überlegt und schießt noch ein paar letzt verzweifelte Minipfeile, herausgezogen aus seinem Miniköcherchen mit seinem Minibögelchen ab.   
  
Doch vergeblich, mit einem gezielten Griff packt Mel den winzigen Elb am rechten Füßchen und lässt ihn baumeln. Während er zettert und wettert, ein paar unhübsche Beschimpfungen loslässt - die Meldi natürlich nicht weiter stören, aber später, wenn unsere kleine Geschichte dann vorüber ist, schwere psychische Schäden bei ihr hervorufen werden - findet Strumpfhasi die legendäre "Galadriels-Wundergartenerde-aus-eigenem-Anbau-abgekauft-von-Samwise-Gamdschie" und geht zurück...   
  
Während Mel einen harten aber hoffentlich erfolgreichen Kampf, ohne psychische Folgeschäden, mit dem kleinen aber immernoch gut aussehenden (Selbst seine Frisur verrutscht nicht!!!) Legolas, auf dem schlammigen Boden der Lagerhalle hinglegt, wühlt Strumpfi in ihrer Artikelauswahl und hohlt ein Mini-Lorien-Boot im topaktuellen Schwanenlook heraus und füllt dieses mit der kostbaren Erde.   
  
  
Völlig ausser Atem, doch mit einem an den Haaren baumelnden Legolas, der außer zetern nun nichts mehr anrichten kann, kommt Meldis zu Strumpfi und reicht ihr den kleinen Störenfried, den sie auch sogleich beherzt in die glibbrige Erdmasse taucht.   
  
Beide setzen sich auf die Bank, auf der Meldis zuvor so jämmerlich geweint hat, und warten ab.   
  
Immer noch hören sie Laureliel's Gesabber und Gebrüll an der Tür und hoffen um so mehr, daß der kleine Leggie ein großer Leggie wird ...   
  
Und : Tada!   
  
Blitze zucken und zerschmettern fast die Kronleuchter des alten Hexenkönigs von Angmar, die Hasi jeden Morgen so sorgsam poliert.   
  
Ein Grummeln und Donnern ist aus der kleinen Kiste zu vernehmen... ein piepsiger Schrei und :   
  
PENG!   
  
  
Vor lauter Schreck springt Mel dem Hasen auf den Schoß und klammert sich wimmernd an ihm fest.   
  
Doch der alte Hase reagiert kaum darauf, denn schließlich kann sie sehen, was Meldis noch nicht sieht.   
  
Aus dem viel zu kleinen Legolas mit der lachhaften Piepsestimme ist ein waschechter großer, ungemein gut aussehender und unverkennbar echter Legolas geworden, der die beiden Heldinnen mit gerunzelter Stirn und verwirrtem Blick anschaut.   
  
Auch Meldis steht der Mund offen und hätte Hasi nicht blitzschnell reagiert, wäre Legolas nun angeknabbert gewesen.   
"Wow" hauchen beide im Chor und können es kaum glauben.   
  
Doch die ehrfürchtige Stille hält nicht lange an! Das schreckliche Sabberwesen vor der Tür bricht genau diese auf und verschafft sich Zutritt zu Hasis Superladen.   
  
"Wo seid ihr denn ihr lieben?!" kreischt sie mit schrecklicher Stimme und das Grauen packt Strumpfhase und Mel erneut...   
Die Heldinnen verstecken sich hinter einem Regal verstaubter, billiger Palantírikopien während der gewachsene Legolas immer noch verwirrt um die eigene Achsel kreiselt.   
  
Laureliel kommt immer näher... und da! Jetzt ist sie in die große Lagerhalle gestürmt und Legolas wird mit der nackten Wahrheit über Frauen und ihren Wahnsinn nach gewissen Elben konfrontiert.   
  
"EEEEEEEELLLLLLLLRRRRRRROOOOOOONNNNNDDDDD!!!!!!!   
Wo ist mein ELROND?"   
  
In einer plötzlichen Eingebung - und nicht ganz sabberfrei - kreischt Meldi Leggie an : "Vernichte sie!"   
  
Geistesgegenwärtig zückt der seinen Bogen und richtet ihn genau auf die durchgedrehte Kundin, die augenblicklich erstarrt ist.   
  
Ganz lässig kommt Strumpfhasi nun hinter dem Regal vor (Meldis folgt ebenso betont cool) und grient die Elrondfanatikerin dreckig an.   
  
  
"Na du kleine Elrond Fanatikerin? Jetzt bleibt dir dein Sabber wohl im Halse stecken, was?" grinst der Hase, während Meldis "Big-Legolas" anstupst.   
  
"Nun mach schon! Wer ist hier der Held?" flüstert und mit dem Kopf in Richtung der durchgedrehten aber nun stillstehenden Fanatikerin weist.   
  
Mit tödlicher Genauheit zielt der Lieblingselb, während Strumpfi und Meldis fasst die Äuglein aus den Schädeln kullern, und fixiert die sabbernde Kundin mit seinen blauen Kulleraugen.   
  
-----Minuten später-------   
  
"maaaaaan Legolas, sag mal, wie lange brauchst du eigentlich zum zielen?!" stöhnt Meldis gernervt auf, während sie Strumpfi anstösst, die unanständig laut angefangen hatte zu schnarchen.   
  
"Wenn der so weiter macht dann wird sie dochnoch unserer Regale mit den schönen Elrondsachen leer räumen" schnieft Hasi und schaut Legolas aus großen, wässrigen Augen an   
  
  
  
TBC   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Der böse Mann

  
  
**Disclaimer :** Wie gehört uns nix *sniff*   
  
**A/N :** na ich (Meldis) werd mal wieder ein bisschen weiterschreiben, mir ist gerade so danach ;)   
  
  
  


**Ein Kunde kommt selten allein oder Grippe und ihre Nebenwirkungen 6.Teil**

  
  
  
  
Auch Meldis kann es kaum glauben und versucht Legolas den Bogen aus der Hand zu reissen. "Jetzt mach' endlich hinne, du blödes Prinzenvieh! Bei der großen Schlacht hast du doch schließlich auch nicht so lange gebraucht oder?!" kreischt sie ihn wutentbrannt an und versucht gleichzeitig die Tränen des vollkommen aufgelösten Hasens zu trocknen.   
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD!!!!!   
  
kreischt es hinter den drei verzweifelten Helden und während Strumpfhase noch verzweifelt ein "Neeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin" quietscht, geschehen mehrere Sachen aufeinmal.   
  
Während Legolas immernoch damit beschäftigt ist mit seinem Lorien-Bogen auf die Elrond-Fanatikerin zu zielen, stürmt diese voller Tatendrang auf das Regal mit den neusten Elrondfanartikeln zu, als sie plötzlich vor eine unglaublich solide Backsteinwand prallt, die wie aus dem Nichts erscheint. Währendessen schießt Legolas einen Pfeil los, der sein Ziel, dass gerade zu Boden sinkt natürlich verfehlt, was ihn dazu veranlasst ihn Wutgeheul auszubrechen und die teuren Vasen, die frisch importiert von den Grauen Anfurten (Sammler bekommen einen kleinen Miniaturnachbau des berühmten grauen Bootes, mit dem die Ringträger gen Weste gesegelt sind) gekommen sind, zu zerstören und sich an der feinen Spitze aus Rohan die Rotze von der Nase zu wischen.   
  
Während Strumpfi immernoch dabei ist das markerschütternde "Neeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin" auszustossen, rappelt sich das eigentliche Ziel Legolas wieder auf und starrt bedeppert auf die Backsteinwand.   
  
"Oh ihr unwerten Geschöpfe! Wer wagt es meine Ruhe zu stören und sich an meinen Fanartikeln zu vergreifen?" ertönt eine unheilvolle Stimme aus den finsteren Ecken des Lagerraumes. Selbst Strumpfhase und Meldis schweigen beeindruckt und Legolas wimmert leise und angstvoll vor sich hin...   
  
"Da ist der böse Mann wieder..." schnieft er und hängt sich an Strumpfhases nicht vorhandenen Rochzipfel...   
  
  
  
------------------------------   
nicht besonders gut aber naja -.-'   
  
mel ^^ 


	7. Die Fanprodukte

**Disclaimer :** Wie gehört uns nix sniff 

**A/N :** Diese Fanfiction wurde vor einer Weile begonnen und auch von uns fortgesetzt, jedoch nicht mehr veröffentlicht :) Ich, strumpfhase, will jetzt die fehlenden Teile nachreichen. Viel Spaß und bitte bitte hinterlasst uns ein bisschen Feedback! Sonst geht's nicht weiter _zwinker_ Dieser Teil wurde von Meldis verfasst...

**Ein Kunde kommt selten allein oder Grippe und ihre Nebenwirkungen 7.Teil**

Strumpfhase versucht verzweifelt Legolas von ihrem Bein loszueisen, doch dieser klammert sich so fest, dass selbst Mithril gegen ihn erblassen würde. 

"Lass...los...verdammtes Elbenmisstückprinzenvieh" knurrt Strumpfhase und schaut Meldis bittend an.

"Meeeldiiiiis, nimm das Vieh da endlich weg!" jammert der Hase und zupft die treue Kundin am Ärmel, doch diese ist, genau wie Legolas und auch die wildgewordene Elrondfanatikerin, erstarrt stehen geblieben.

Strumpfhase runzelt die Stirn und murrt leise vor sich hin "Sag mal, seid ihr auf einmal unter die Trolle gegangen? Also ich sehe keinen Grund hier so dumm herum zu stehen..."

Doch in Legolas kehrt ein wenig Leben zurück und er schaut zu Hasi hinauf und flüstert erstickt "Der böse Mann.,..er ist hier...lass ihn nicht zu Wort kommen..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Saruman ist in meiner Lagerhalle! Dem Dreckskerl brate ich einen über! Der hat noch massig Schulden bei mir! Wo ist der Kerl, ich mach ihn fertig!" brüllt Hasi wutentbrannt los und schnappt sich das nächstbeste schartige Orkschwert und die Kopie des Morgensterns des Hexenkönig von Angmar.

"Komm du mir nur her , Saruman. Dir stopfe ich dein falsches Mundwerk schon." grollt Hasi im Zorn und klappert drohend mit der Kette an der der Morgenstern baumelt.

"Soso Frau Strumpfhase...das ist also Euer Ziel." spricht eine Stimme hinter Strumpfi. Der alte Hase dreht scih erschrocken quietschend um und blickt in die stechend grauen Augen Elronds.

Doch bevor Hasi oder Meldis, die immer noch ganz erschüttert von den Ereignissen ist, etws sagen können, werden beide von den Augenbrauen Elronds zu ihm herangezogen und hoch an sein Gesicht gehalten. Legolas, der sich immer noch an Hasis Bein klammert, hängt nun schreiend in der Luft und lässt schließlich los, was ihn einen unsanften Fall auf den rechten spitzen Eckzahn des nach Balrogpups stinkendem Balrogfell einbringt.

"Auaaaa..." wimmert er leise und reibt sich das lädierte Hinterteil, während er gebannt dabei zu sieht, wie Elrond Meldis und Strumpfhase mit seinen Augenbrauen fast erdrückt.

"Soso...ich habe Wind von deinen zwielichtigen Geschäften bekommen, werter Hase. Einfach ohne Tantiem und ohne gewerbliche Abgaben an mcih meine teuren Fanprodukte verkaufen, eh? Ich glaub bei dir stehen die Löffel krumm, du verrückter alter Hase! Nicht mit mir! Ich lass mich nicht um den Gewinn bringen, wie die dumme Galadriel! Ich bestehe auf meine 15 Prozent!  
Bei den Valar, zahle oder dir und deiner Freundin wird schlimmes wiederfahren!"

Grollend und drohend zieht Elrond seine Augenbrauen enger um die Leiber von Hasi und Meldi, die beide nur noch röcheln und sich winden können...


End file.
